Nazi Zombies 2012
by Daily Drabbles
Summary: The black ops zombie campaign was the governments most well hidden secret, but a certain doctor is causing the dead to rise, can four new zombie slayers stop him?


**An: the is my first zombie story and the first bit of writing I've done in a very long while, I hope you enjoy it, oh, being own any characters other than those that I do :3**

Matthew Harris stretched out, his back cracking in several places and his eyes weary from all of sleep.

"Right guys, I'm signing off" he said into the headset that was wrapped around his ears. A mixture of groans and goodnights assaulted him as e pulled it off and took one last look at the impressive score on the screen and smiled to himself. Him an his team of Zombie killers had just achieved round 72 on the nuketown zombies map on the new black ops 2 game. He gave a grin, knowing that the record wouldn't even stand for a day without being smashed but relishing in the momentary glory none the less. He thumbed the off switch on his X-box and traipsed upstairs, crashing out into his bed and falling into a realm of sleep almost instantly.

They were the talk of the school the next day, the news of his three friends and his success travelling rapidly throughout the gamers in the school. For a short time, Matthew and his friends felt respected. As he finished explaining how they went down for the fifth time that morning the fire alarm of the school started to blaze. As everyone else did, Matthew presumed that it was just a drill.

10 minutes later everyone was lined up in the playground within their respective classes.

"Please remain calm" said the head teacher of the school, into a microphone, "A fire has broken out in the cafeteria, it was spread by a car hitting the propane tanks, there are also reports of rioting across Ealing so we cannot release you home, we apologise in advance" the graying man said, sounding almost like he was hiding something from the school full of children.

"well this blows" Ayaz, Matthews best friend laughed, "The schools on fire and we can't go home" the pair let out a low chuckle.

"But dude" Matthew replied, "What if this was something serious" he said, a slight bit if worry for his sister entering his voice.

"oh what, like a zombie apocalypse?" Ayaz said jokingly.

A large scream pierced the air. A shambling figure had just appeared from the other end of the playground, it's features clearly visible. The face of the man looked as if it had been subject to a heavy state of decay with blue shining eyes, pieces of flesh falling off and the white of its jaw none clearly visible beneath it's pale rotting flesh. Matthew looked at Ayaz and then back at the man.

"Is that what I think it is?" Matthew said, his right eyebrow raised.

"it sure as hell seems to be" Ayaz replied, sounding just as shocked that his harmless joke had seemingly come to life. The state of chaos in the playground grew quickly, more people pointing out the shambling zombie as it walked toward them all, they began to panic and run in all directions toward the exits of the school. No longer showing any regard to each other, just wanting to put as much distance between them and the Zombie. Everyone but Matthew and Ayaz had made a run for it.

"what do you do when you encounter zombies?" Ayaz asked, his face lighting up in glee. Matthew pondered for a second, casually stroking a non existent beard on his chin.

"run away as quick as possible?" he queried.

"no you fool" Ayaz replied, slapping him on the head, "you go for the brain" he laughed picking up an abandoned cricket bat.

"Dude, are you serious?" Matthew asked, trying not to laugh at his friend.

In response to his statement, Ayaz ran at the ghoul, jumped and swiped his cricket bat across the Zombies neck, knocking the creatures head clean off in a spurt of bone, gore and brain matter.

Matthew grinned, "Okay, that was pretty cool" he laughed, jogging over to his friend and gently prodding the decapitated body with his foot.

"Was that the only one?" Ayaz pouted, his eye searching around for more zombies.

"I hope so" Matthew said, his voice becoming serious all of a sudden, "Dude, if not, this is the end of the world" he said. This instantly sobered Ayaz up and he tapped his cricket bat on the ground.

"Your right" he said nodding slightly, "We need more information" he said, Matthew nodded in response and they both walked toward the school cautiously, not hearing the howls of zombies on the wind.

The two boys made their way through the now abandoned school without incident, climbing the two flights of stairs and walking out onto the schools balcony. It gave then the view over the town they were dreading to see.

Smoke billowed from buildings for as far as the pair could see, people running from zombie as well as people getting taken down, eaten or transformed into the demonic creatures. Cars were abandoned across the roads and the faint howling of zombies could just be detected.

"I guess they weren't riots then" Matthew stated, humbled by the site before them.

"Nah, probably not" Replied his friend, just as awed by the immense sight before them.

"We can't stay here" Matthew stated, swallowing hard.

Ayaz nodded "your right, but we're not exactly going to survive on just the merit of a cricket bat are we, and this isn't black ops, we can't buy any guns from the walls" he said, becoming frustrated as he spoke.

"I know" Matthew replied, "which is why we need to tool up"

"in a school" Ayaz laughed

"Oh yes, follow me" Matthew grinned walking back into the school.

"Hey wait for me" Ayaz yelled and ran after him.

Meanwhile...

"Oh yes, so very wunderbar" came a german voice from within the depths of the London sewers. "So many years and I haff finally put my plans into action" the German continued laughing ecstatically, a blue glow enraging from his eyes as he twisted nobs and pulled levers on a large console. "and this time no little girl to stop me" he laughed again, throwing down one more switch, a green gas flowing into a tube which was then placed into a needle. "Oh" the doctor said, stopping suddenly, "and no Dempshy either" he chuckled, plunging the needle into his flesh an wincing slightly as the 115 entered his blood.

"Oooo" he giggled "Ze Docter is IN" He chuckled and his eyes blazed and even deeper blue.

Back at the school:

Matthew barged into the locked door, smashing it open and tumbling into the security office.

"we have an armed police man here bro" Matthew said, massaging his bruised shoulder.

"so we're gonna take his guns?" Ayaz grinned, "I like that plan."

"Yeah me too, the thing is, I have a feeling they might be in there." he said, gesturing to a heavy duty padlocked door.

"good thing I found these then" Ayaz replied, holding up a pair of heavy duty bolt cutters.

"where the hell did they come from" Matthew asked, puzzled at how his friend had come across such heavy duty equipment.

"there is a zombie apocalypse happening, and you wonder how I get some bolt cutters?" Ayaz asked and sighed at Matthews nodding, "Priorities man" he said, shaking his head.

"yeah, your right, crack the case Bro" Matthew grinned.

Ayaz wasted no time in completing the task, using the bolt cutters efficiently to remove the lock. The doors of the cabinet swung open to reveal a shotgun, an SMG that resembled an MP5 and two colt M1911 pistols.

"overkill for a school police man" Matthew said, awed at the sight of so many guns.

"Lock and load man" Ayaz said, picking up one pistol, the shotgun and a bunch of ammo, loading the pistol and releasing the safety.

"I hear that" replied Matthew, picking up the other pistol, MP5 and ammo.

The boys were ready to leave the school, the duo walked across the playground to the main gates I the school.

"We need to get out of here" Matthew said, knowing staying in a small area was suicide.

"we should go to the Tesco shopping centre" Ayaz replied, "there might be survivors there." he said, justifying his need to want to go to the nearest place that might have a packet of his favourite chocolate, reeses.

"Yeah, nothing to do with your reese obsession" Matthew chuckled.

"Shut up and lets get to Tesco" Ayaz scowled, pistol whipping Matthew round the back of the head and walking out of the gates.

"Owwwww" Matthew replied, whimpering slightly.

Meanwhile in the next town over...

"This is crazy" Olivia said to her slightly older brother Diogo as he drove the ford focus through a small crowd of the undead.

"I know" Diogo said, his eyes in the road, "it's almost like call of duty jumped out of the box" he chuckled shaking his head.

"That's ridiculous Diogo" Olivia said nervously. she had played that game before and it could get much worse than your average shambling corpse.

"Only kidding sis" he said, chuckling to himself.

"what's the plan then" Olivia asked, wanting to know where they were headed.

"well" Diogo said, splattering another zombie under the tires of his car. "My dad used to take me to a gun club about five minutes from here, we're going there to get tooled up" he said.

"Makes sense" Olivia said, nodding slowly.

"I'll get you through this sis" Diogo said, giving his sisters shoulder a small squeeze.

Five minuets later and the pair had arrived at the gun range. Diogo slammed their car into a drift and slid up onto the pavement and toward the entrance at the front of the store.

"Okay sis" Diogo said, "Stay in the car, i'll get the gear" he said, she nodded in reply and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"be careful" she whispered as he walked off.

Diogo swung the doors of the gun club ammo store open. It smelt bad, like death had come along and taken a crap in the corner. It was so bad that Diogo put his shirt up to his nose akin an attempt to block out the smell.

The 17 year old moved fast, vaulting over the cashier desk and pulling a Remington 870 shotgun and a dozen shells from under the desk. He also picked up a Bowie knife, an m14 with a sniper scope and a bunch of ammo for it.

He heard it, a slow scraping at first coming from his left, then joined with more from the right. He swallowed hard and pushed seven shells into his shotgun. The zombies spotted him and let out a low roar, immediately running toward him. Diogo dodged a swipe from one of the zombies, span and then shot him in the face, it's brain being blow out of the front of its skull. The second zombie was easily dispatched by a quick blow through the skull with his Bowie knife.

Diogo jumped into the car, his face dripping with sweat and patches of perspiration dripping from his long hair. He let out a low breath and chucked the guns into the back seat.

"you okay?" asked Olivia, her eyes full of comfort toward her big brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said, noticing a large group of zombies behind them and then flooring the car so they wouldn't get rolled over by them.

"we're heading toward the Tesco in Ealing" Diogo said, answering his sisters unnasked question. "for food and supplies" he continued, driving in the direction for Tesco.

AN: so, that's the first chapter, we see some zombies, the four characters and Richtofen, this story is one that I want to go somewhere and it's something I find so easy to write, hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review to show your support.

Love and zombie slayin,

The Lone Traveller


End file.
